Heavy Sleeper
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: What happens when Castiel decides to fall asleep in the middle of hanging out with his friends? Ashley with a sharpie and a bright imagination, of course. But what happens when Castiel wakes up and finds out? (One-shot. Rated T for fluff)


**Heavy Sleeper**

By CherryBlossom210

"Ashley, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Shhh shhhh, you're gonna wake him up!"

A girl tried her best to hold in her laughter as she traced a mustache with a permanent marker upon the tint of pale skin. "Ashley, he's going to kill you when he wakes up," Rosalya whispered out as she herself tried to contain her giggles from exploding.

"Shhhhh! I'm almost done," Ashley hushed her and continued to make another wide curve under the boy's nose and filled in the details. She then stood back to praise her work of art and replaced the cap of her sharpie so it wouldn't dry out. Placing her hands on her hips, she studied her living canvas and debated if she should add more "details" to this lovely piece of work. Then her brown eyes lit up an idea.

"What if I add an eye glass like from those rage memes? You know, to make him more "fancy" looking," Ashley enthused her idea as she removed the sharpie cap and began to draw a circle around one of the eyes.

"Ash..hhlll...eee...y," Alexy stuttered out the black haired girl's name, while almost falling to the floor giggling uncontrollably. "You should draw the chain down his face to his ear," Armin smirked from his own hilarity playing out in his mind.

"Good idea," Ashley agreed and drew tiny ovals connecting each other to look like a chain.

"He's so not going to forgive you for this," Lysander covered his mouth covering his smirk, but completely failing at it when his cheeks turned red from amusement.

"It does quite suit him, I never could grow a mustache myself," Nathaniel joked as he laughed at the same time.

"Done!" Ashley slammed the sharpie cap on and ran back to her bean bag on the floor as soon as her canvas started to stir in his sleep. She quickly picked up a magazine off of the coffee table and pretended to read it while she hid her mischievous smile behind the pages. The living canvas slowly drew open his eyes and let out a big yawn as he stretched his long limbs across the couch.

"What are you guys staring at," the person raised an eyebrow wondering why everyone was smirking at him so much. "Ahh screw it, I need to pee." He got up and walked to the first door to the left in the hallway, right across from the living room where everyone else was at.

"3...2...1...," Ashley counted down.

"AAAGGGGHHHH! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME?!"

Everyone broke out in a humongous wave of laughter, falling to the floor when they couldn't help it anymore. "ASHLEY!"

"You better start running girl," Kim warned her friend. "Why would I need to run? I'm just starting to enjoy the show."

"I think you should run Ashley," Iris spat out, a little worried about what's going on.

The bathroom door slammed open revealing a very fumed red head. "I know you did this to me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ashley turned her head away letting her long dyed red bangs flick to the other side of her face. She still covered her mouth with the magazine, pretending like she didn't do anything wrong. But it was pretty obvious she did it. She was the only one not lying on the floor clutching her stomach to contain all the joy she brought upon drawing on Castiel's face.

"Then why is there a permanent marker in your hand?!" Castiel pointed at her, clearly directing his attention to the utensil that was used to defile him.

_'Ohh crap, forgot about that.' _

Ashley shyly smiled and quickly dashed for the door with Castiel running right after her.

"Go Ashley go," Alexy cheered her on while he lied on the floor catching his breath.

"Should we follow them?" Nathaniel heaved himself up on his elbows, finally calming himself down. "Nahhhh, let's leave those two "love-birds" alone," Rosalya smiled. "We all know they got the hots for each other. Let's use this as an opportunity to hook them up."

"I agree," Violette said coming out of nowhere. "Violette? Where the hell did you come from?" Rosalya jolted away in surprise.

"I was here the whole time. I was just in the kitchen making some tea," Violette giggled as she took a sip from her tea cup.

"Violette, how are you so cute?"

Violette shyly blushed and shrugged not giving out a proper answer, then she went back to drinking her tea.

* * *

Ashley ran to her apartment next door and laughed out loud when she heard Castiel's heavy footsteps following suit. "Catch me if you can Castiel!" Ashley dashed around her living room, circling the couch as Castiel set her as his targeted prey.

"I'll so get you for this!" He jumped after her and she quickly dodged him, letting him lose his balance and end up on the floor. "Hahahaha, not so tough are you now," Ashley mocked him, putting her hands on her hips in complete victory.

"Let's see about that," Castiel grinned and pulled one of Ashley's ankles letting her fall backwards onto the couch behind her. He heaved himself off of the carpet and crawled over Ashley, pinning her arms above her head. "Now give me the sharpie," he glared in to her eyes. "Never," she stuck out her tongue as a response.

"Well then, I guess I have to fight fire with fire," Castiel gave Ashley a flirtatious smirk. "W-what?" She felt very confused for a moment, but she caught her breath when Castiel placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. With no hesitation whatsoever, Ashley's face flushed completely red and stuttered as if she were trying to give him a comeback.

"Y-y-you...," is what all she could blurt out. "W-w-why did you kiss my nose?!"

Taking this to his advantage, Castiel swiftly grabbed the sharpie and straddled Ashley down, giving her the most evilest smile she has ever seen. "Now to give you a taste of your own medicine." He took the cap by his teeth and spit it on the floor. "Now what shall I draw on you? A uni-brow or how about a devil horns on your forehead? Ohhhh I know, both!" Castiel aimed the marker to her face and Ashley struggled to keep his arm away from her. "No!" Ashley squealed, still a little bit embarrassed from the nose kiss.

"You know you like this," Castiel wrestled with her, managing the tip of the sharpie to touch her skin. "Why do you have to make everything sound so perverted," Ashley blushed even more to his choice of words.

"Ohhh, I didn't know you had a gutter for a brain," Castiel laughed. "I might as well write 'gutter-brain' across your face."

"No!" Now Ashley started to giggle when she felt Castiel write on her cheek. She still wrestled against him, but her strength was no match for his muscular built. "Hahahaha stop it Castiel, it tickles!"

Having the opportunity since her legs were free, Ashley shot one of her legs up, kneeing Castiel right in the abdomen. It was hard enough to sent him spiraling off the couch. While Castiel was recovering, Ashley sprinted to the hallway hoping she would have time to get to her room and lock the door. But she underestimated him when strong arms wrapped around her waist, turned her around, and pinned her to the outside of her bedroom door upon her wrists. "Castiel," Ashley gasped, feeling her heart pound against her rib-cage.

Ashley didn't really take the close distance into matters, because it didn't bother her when Castiel pinned her to the couch. But for some reason, she felt different when he pinned her against the door, having his face only a few centimeters away from hers. All Ashley could do was let her brown irises stare into his stormy gray eyes.

"Thought you could get away, Princess?" Castiel smirked to his own amusement. "That was a good knock you gave me with your knee. Too bad it wasn't hard enough to actually knock me out."

"I..I didn't intend to knock you out. You're too important to me for me to actually hurt you," Ashley stuttered out, looking away trying to avoid his gaze. Although as much as she was trying to ignore his stare, she couldn't help but look back. When she did, her vision only met Castiel's surprised look.

"I'm important to you?"

Ashley felt a little shocked, she thought that he already knew this to begin with. "O-of course!"

"How... am I important to you? All I do is bully you.." Castiel's tone softened while a pinch of red arose to his cheeks. He dropped the marker from his hands and searched Ashley's face for an answer, wondering what she meant.

"You may pick at me and tease me every day, but all that does is make me fall for you-," Ashley bit in her lips, realizing what she just said.

Castiel was caught off guard to her response, leaving him tongue tied and blushing more than he was before. "You... love me?..," Castiel stuttered, being all wide eyed. Ashley nodded shyly, noticing that Castiel was becoming a little shy himself.

_'He's blushing...? That's kinda cute..' _Ashley took this as a good sign, meaning he wasn't rejecting her. "Castiel.." Ashley started as she gulped down her nervousness.

"Do...do you love me?"

Castiel's eyes snapped open at hers, taken surprised by her sudden question. He could feel her heartbeat race in the same rhythm as his. He opened his mouth to say something, but was too lost for words to actually answer her. After he quickly gathered his thoughts, he took the initiative to answer her, but in a different way.

"Castiel," Ashley gasped when she suddenly realized Castiel's face was slowly moving closer to hers. "I thought it was obvious about how I felt about you," Castiel whispered before pressing his lips against hers. He removed his hands from Ashley's wrists and guided them around her waist to the small of her back. Ashley's racing heart melted into his kiss as she felt her body act on its own. She wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck and brought him even deeper into the kiss.

A moan hitched from Ashley's throat signaling for Castiel to pick up the pace. He grinned against her lips and licked her vermilion border asking permission to access her mouth. She took that to her acknowledgement and opened her lips slightly. Castiel didn't hesitate to shoot his tongue straight in to her mouth, grazing it upon the blushing girl's tongue. Ashley gasped at Castiel's boldness and let herself take the initiative to as well explore the inside of his mouth. To tease him a bit, she pulled away from him and playfully bit his bottom lip, egging him on.

He smirked at her mischievously while running his tongue over where Ashley bit. "So that's how you want to play it." His gray eyes flared with lust, feeling the rush of adrenaline pumping into his veins. Her eyes challenged him, but she was really begging for more. "Little girl, you're about to make me lose my cool," Castiel said while his voice was all husky and out of breath. "Bring it on," Ashley huffed out embarrassed, but excited at the same time. He pulled her in, grabbing the back of her shirt, forcing her to come closer to him. Before diving his head towards Ashley's neck, Castiel made one last remark that made her blush furiously, "You're not as flat-chested as I thought you were."

* * *

Twenty minutes have gone on by and the group over in Castiel's apartment sat down in a circle playing Apples to Apples.

"I wonder what's taking them," Lysander handed his card to the card czar, who was Alexy at the moment. "They're probably doing... you know what," Rosalya said boldly.

"Nooo there is no possible way even if they hook up now. That'll be a little too fast for them to take the next step," Kim argued.

"You do know that Castiel is in there with her right? There's a big possibility. Besides, that's how a lot of couples hook up," Rosa retorted.

"Love isn't always about sex, they could be just making out."

"I second to that," Iris raised up her hand.

"And where does making out lead to?" Rosalya raised her eyebrow at Kim and Iris. "You know that is not what I meant," Kim hissed at her.

"Then how about a bet, Kim? Ten dollars say I was right and ten dollars say you were right. Whoever loses the bet has to give up the dough."

"Deal," Kim shook her hand, sealing the deal.

As soon as Kim laid down her side of the deal, the front door creaked open and close. Then a lightning bolt of shock zapped through everyone after they turned to see who it was. It was none other than Castiel and Ashley coming in, with their attire all battered up. Ashley's clothes were all jumbled up and wrinkled. Castiel's clothes were as well in the same condition, but his shirt was a little ripped at the bottom. Ashley's face was flared red and her lips were all swollen. Her hair was also in a mess, all knotted up with bed-heads from here and there. The same goes for Castiel, his hair was sticking out all over the place, but not as bad as Ashley's. The sharpie markings seemed to have faded off of their skin somehow, most likely from how sweaty they looked.

The look on everyone's faces was all too much to tell, but they could read the situation all too clearly. "Did you guys...," Armin's mouth gaped open. Both Ashley and Castiel's bodies lit up in different shades of red, letting the answer be a direct give away.

"Does that mean you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Violette asked, turning red as well. Castiel and Ashley couldn't really respond, so they just nodded yes.

"Yay!," Iris yelled out loud, completely ignoring the fact that Castiel and Ashley had an affair. She didn't want anyone to draw anymore attention to that subject, she was just too happy to know her two close friends finally became a couple.

Then something captured Alexy's attention, letting him gaze at it way too much than he was suppose to. It looked really awkward when he stared. "Is that a hickey on your neck Castiel?" Alexy pointed towards the small inflamed ring of red on Castiel's neck.

"What can I say?" Castiel placed his hand over it and started to massage it out. "Ashley was wild in bed-...OOFF," Castiel was cut off short when Ashley jabbed him in the side with her elbow. She didn't want him to say anymore than he needed to.

"Hey Kim," Rosalya looked over at her friend smiling evilly. "Ohh God...," Kim sighed and face-palmed herself.

Rosalya motioned out her hand, feeling way too happy to be right.

"Pay up."

_**FIN**_


End file.
